Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 562 - Existing in a Space
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #562 - Existing in a Space is the five-hundred sixty-second episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-second episode of Season 6. Video Overview New Windows 10 Software Kurt struggles with the intro before he leaves the Hidey Hole to retrieve Wolfie and head westward. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $22,857.21. Kurt installed a full copy of Windows 10 after his free copy failed him, this time the install was quicker but he had to add new settings. He has been having some audio issues with peaking the microphone or being on the low end he is playing around with. Kurt might even upgrade his old computer to record on that one and render on Europa. Kurt may also abandon long rendering stand-by Sony Vegas. Livestream a Day? In March, Kurt wants to stream every day to honors five years of Far Lands or Bust. He will probably not stream on weekends, and will have themed weekdays. Question: Have you considered doing a Q&A on stream, answering questions from donations during the stream? Kurt sees soma lava going straight through lava, then gets to answering the question. Question: Are you at all feeling a lull in interesting games over the past few years? As far as AAA games go, Kurt feels that way, but there are a lot of indie games out there. He wonders if his issues are his, as a lot of people still like those games. Question: With the increased focus on VR technology, what would you think about Mojang setting up the ability to export 360 degree video from the game? Since you have a Nexus, do you have a cardboard? Kurt first off really should get a cardboard or view master, but he has never tried anything VR related. 360 degree video is interesting, but Kurt feels it will lose the art of framing a film. Kurt goes on to talk about how cameras have to exist in a space. Question: Do you own an Android Watch? Do you watch one? Do you have any Internet of Things, gadgets? Kurt does not see the point to the watch as he does not even really use his phone as a phone or uses fitness or scheduling apps. Question: Being in Arizona, do you miss being able to drive in the snow, slip-sliding about? Snow driving in Chicago was not fun for Kurt, and icy driving could be kind of dangerous. A few years ago a twenty-five minute drive went to two hours in a massive snowstorm. Question: You've shown interest in rat-roods in the past, how do you feel about the Rat-rod 240Z? Or do you prefer rat-rods to be American cars? Kurt is fine with any kind of rat-rods, and says he drove behind a 240Z from the 70s yesterday and saw how tiny it is. Kurt's idea of getting a classic car is very nebulous, especially with Arizona's strict emissions laws. Trivia * The end slate links to a Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 03 - Dangerous Time to Break and UNNECESSARILY BRUTAL - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 30.